pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/20 March 2016
11:57 i don't even know what the secret is. 11:58 just leave me alone if you're going to wrongly accuse me 11:58 Healix, PM 11:58 SmilingFace it's two people at the same time 11:59 WAAAAAAA 11:59 *Mindblown* 11:59 I know, it's weird 11:59 who are those two people? 11:59 JOHN CENA 11:59 idk yet 11:59 lol wy u make me laugh @n64 12:00 this is meant to be a heart-touching scene 12:00 ech 12:00 i promise i t s n o t m e 12:00 One people says all wich happens here to Smiling, while another people is Smiling. 12:00 which* 12:01 umm, DupliXD it seems your grammar is flawed 12:01 slightly 12:01 hi 12:01 hi dj 12:01 Hai 12:01 theres only one culprit left 12:01 fff 12:01 true W-C 12:02 he knew msp's secret, he knew our secret and he knew about trinova 12:02 >_< 12:02 Dammit W-C 12:02 YOU DO TOO 12:02 W-C doesn't know about the sectet 12:02 secret 12:03 You're not helping your case 12:03 what secret 12:03 @W-C 12:03 idk what else happened 12:03 unless someone squealed 12:03 NZ is awesome 12:03 my contruy 12:03 seriously whats the secret ;-; 12:03 UGH 12:03 3 VOTES 12:03 Something to do with the block but I'm not saying 12:04 <~Celestial-Healix~> You're doing a really bad job at lying, W-C. 12:04 msp, seriously 12:04 what's the secret. please ;-! 12:04 *;-; 12:04 you hate me 12:04 I ain't telling you 12:04 tthere 12:04 besides it won't help the case 12:04 oh. 12:04 kthen 12:04 ........................................................................................... 12:05 i think it's confirmed it's nooott me. 12:05 W-C can you kick me? 12:05 because i don't know what the bloody hell msp's secret is 12:05 ok @dj 12:05 why 12:05 why 12:05 lolwut 12:05 lol 12:06 lol 12:06 whats funny 12:06 Ouch, that must've hurt 12:06 lol 12:06 Getting kicked 12:06 just leave me alone celestial 12:06 Is this some really big delayed reaction 12:06 <~Celestial-Healix~> Why would I? 12:07 AGRRRRRHHHH 12:07 British has invaded the chat! 12:07 DJ 12:07 AFK 12:07 okay, seriously. why do you care so much for smiling's identity? 12:07 second of all 12:07 if anyone could listen to mso 12:07 i dont frisking know msp's secret 12:08 *listen to msp 12:08 I wanna swear 12:08 I'm going to swear somewhere els 12:08 *else 12:08 in pm 12:08 Can't you do it in google @dj 12:08 tru 12:08 can i do it in your pm @W-C? 12:08 It's brilliant that swear words have a wikipedia page 12:08 XD 12:09 REALLY? 12:09 Wow the f word page is pretty big 12:09 XD 12:09 XD 12:09 yeah ik 12:09 MSP, can i do it on your pm? 12:09 wb 12:10 bloody hell 12:10 ^ 12:10 i think i'm going to get one or two enemies 12:10 0.0 12:10 D: 12:10 is w-c a boy or a girl? 12:10 because they can't listen to proof i give against me beig smiling. 12:10 *she 12:10 *being 12:10 @DJ 12:10 yeah 12:11 i guess i'll just be called an it 12:11 she? 12:11 she DJ 12:11 yas 12:11 doesn't even matter to me 12:11 y 12:11 i heard saying w-c being a boy 12:11 by w-c 12:11 This is awesome 12:11 i'm not @dj 12:11 dont ping me 12:11 Wikipedia has a page for suicide methods 12:11 fgeiudfyhnrsducfvyhsjkdxejwhatthefriqishappeningdhfrnewsbgdcyfdsjwnbh 12:11 wtf 12:11 Don't ping me 12:11 msp dont piing me 12:12 dj, please can you help me 12:12 How did I ping you 12:12 awesome you said awesome 12:12 Who makes their ping "awesome" 12:12 not me 12:12 i do 12:12 W-C, who are you talking to? 12:12 same 12:12 DJ 12:12 dj @thatminer 12:12 oh 12:12 well what do you need W-C? 12:13 uhh 12:13 These suicide methods are all lame and boring 12:13 nvm 12:13 :/ 12:13 i just wish that smiling never came 12:13 woah 12:13 lag 12:13 never ruined me 12:14 i just wich that I never came 12:14 <~Celestial-Healix~> Urine is an acidic substance, am I right? 12:14 Apparently a popular suicide method in Japan is by train 12:14 <~Celestial-Healix~> brb 12:14 "Urine is an acidic substance, am I right?" UMMMMM 12:14 ^ 12:14 thats an interesting question 12:14 @healix isn't it a neutral? 12:14 AFK 12:14 k 12:14 what about that one forest @msp 12:14 Ping me "DJ" if this conversation is frickin' done 12:14 brb 12:14 I'm outta here 12:14 Dj 12:15 What? 12:15 please no leave 12:15 just 12:15 Aokigahara 12:15 wut? 12:15 forget about smiling and this stuff 12:15 It's time for new W-C! 12:15 OH GOD 12:15 let's just think that this never happens 12:16 NOT NEW W-C 12:16 i need to think of a way to emotionally torture REDACTED 12:16 * ThatMinecrafterDJ Swears at MSP's pm 12:18 OUT HERE 12:18 IT'S KILL OR BE KILLED 12:18 SURVIVAL OF THE FITTEST 12:18 AS SOME CALL IT 12:18 Wierdmaggedon? 12:18 Nintendo64-Boy? 12:18 what? 12:19 THE KING OF THE HILLS WILL SURVIVE IT 12:19 are you trying to proof that W-C is that guy? 12:19 What? 12:19 No 12:19 THE KING OF THE HILLS WILL THEN VIEW VORE 24/7 AS A PRIZE 12:19 OR 12:19 DIE 12:19 BUT HE CAN'T DIE 12:19 NO 12:19 HE'S TOO PREPARED 12:19 Y would u think that @DJ 12:19 ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh 12:19 nvm 12:20 Ahhhhhh 12:20 k 12:20 this is a problem 12:20 STOP PINGING US 12:20 I CANT 12:20 ITS TOO HARD 12:20 dj please 12:20 User blog:Nintendo64-Boy/PvZ TCG 12:20 wut? 12:20 Comment plz 12:20 SAVE ME IN MY TIMES OF NEED 12:21 uhhh 12:21 better than the one i made art for @nintendo 12:21 i gues? 12:21 *guess 12:21 thx? 12:21 brb 12:21 ok 12:22 keyword: W-C IS BEING A IDIOT. PJM CJRO BL TPH PWEHU QK BFWHZ TW GQS....... 12:22 SOLVE IT 12:22 no 12:22 No 12:22 nooooooooo 12:22 we're too lazy 12:22 and 12:22 fine. 12:22 I'M NOT AN IDIOT 12:22 I AM THE KING OF THE ILLS 12:22 *HILLS 12:23 solved it:THE KING OF THE HILLS IS ABOUT TO DIE....... 12:23 "I AM THE KING OF THE ILLS *cough* *cough*" 12:23 lol 12:23 SHUT UP N64 12:23 0.0 12:23 just making a joke 12:23 jeez 12:23 THE BEST OF US MAKE MISTAKES >:C 12:23 WELL IM NOT VERY HAPPY 12:24 BECAUSE IM BEING ACCUSED OF SOMETHING I DID NOT DO 12:24 ... 12:24 ..... 12:24 <~Celestial-Healix~> I find that hard to believe, after your other attempts at trolling us beforehand. 12:24 welp 12:24 keyword; DJ 2.0 IS AWESOME. Zrsaa-Yvahug lb i teery o exxyqv kery cr xkn palhw. Dioolug VJ 2.0 smdz wmou pwr 12:25 Oh my...I already said: W-C Isn't Smilling 12:25 BYE 12:25 Bye 12:25 but w-c is smiling tho 12:25 >_< 12:25 THE KING OF THE HILLS 12:25 DOES NOT 12:25 why must I be caught i the middle of this 12:25 LIKE BLASPHEME 12:26 I WILL FIND THE BEST WAY TO REVENGE EVEN THOUGH YOU DID NOTHING WRONG JUST FELL FOR WHAT RX2 SAID 12:26 Rx2, YOUR FACE IS SMILING 12:26 <~Celestial-Healix~> I'd like to see you try. 12:26 no offence tho 12:27 BECAUSE I HAVE A SHORT TEMPER MMMMMM 12:27 tasty 12:27 my face isnt smiling actually 12:27 yes it is 12:27 ^ 12:27 its frowning because i have been blackmailed 12:27 my face is frowning because i hate undertale. 12:28 psh so? 12:28 <~Celestial-Healix~> ^ 12:28 and i hate mars bars minions reaction videos emojis damn daniel durr plant daddy derek etc. 12:28 What have I gotten into the middle of 12:29 n64 12:29 we must escape 12:29 ..........to where? 12:29 before my face is frowning even more 12:29 uhhh 12:29 pm 12:30 ok :D 12:31 puq of guys 2016 03 20